Salamander of the Seven Seas
by ThugNatsu
Summary: The Fairy Tail ship has landed in Port Hargeon. Captain Makarov orders everyone to resupply the ship and take on jobs to have more money for next time. Natsu Dragneel takes on a job to bring back daughter of a billionaire thinking she was kidnapped. ( NaLu pirate AU)
1. Chapter 1

Salamander of the Seven Seas

"Captain! We've reached the port of Hargeon! Captain. Captain!"

"W-what? Oh...oh!" A white haired man woke up from his daze and proceeded to go the main deck. It had been three months since their last resupply stop. Captain Makarov was halfway through the dark hall when he heard yelling from all directions. He then turned to his red-headed quarter master and smiled at her. She knew what he meant by that and ran out to where the yelling took place.

"Oi! I didn't take your bloody blunderbuss! Why the hell would take something that belonged to a landlubber?!" a raven haired boy yelled while grabbing the neck of the of a salmon colored boy.

"What did you just call me bilge rat?!" replied the salmon haired.

"Oh shit! Natsu got you there Gray!" a brunette yelled whilst drinking her barrel of rum.

The one known as Gray gritted his teeth. Before he could say anything, he and Natsu were punched harshly right in the face.

"I've had enough of your fighting! Honestly you have better things to do! Didn't I tell you to furl the main sail Gray! And Natsu! Bilge rat?! That is insulting!" She once again smacked the back of Natsu's head causing him the fall over. "We've arrived at our destination so please find a job. If I hear any fighting you will be sent to the crow's nest and be there for two days do, I make myself clear?!" Erza scolded the two. She knew these two hated the crow's nest more than anything.

"A-Aye!" Gray and Natsu said in unison as they ran out the ship and onto the mainland.

Natsu laid down on the floor, crying over how precious land was. He absolutely hated transportation. Yet here he was a pirate and has been one for seven years. The only reason he hasn't thrown himself off the ship due to nausea was because there was an excellent doctor on there who provided pills that made me him lose all motion sickness.

"Happy? Happy?! Oh shit I forgot about him!" Natsu yelled as he ran back, but got smacked in the face by a bright blue blur.

"What the fuck...oh happy!" Natsu smiled as he saw his blue macaw on his shoulder.

"Aye sir!" Said the macaw as it snuggled against Natsu's white scaled scarf.

"Ready to look for jobs buddy?"

"Aye Sir!"

"Alright!"

After many..many hours of looking of looking for a job Natsu and Happy finally found the perfect one. It was to rescue the daughter of billionaire Jude Heartfilia.

"Okay says here that she's a blonde girl with brown eyes...so like a female laxus?" he turned to his partner for confirmation. The bird shrugged in response. "I bet I'll find her before the sun sets!" Natsu began sprinting around the tiny port town for any sign of her.

The blonde scratched her head as she stared into the map she had in her hand. She needed to find a train before the sun fell to get to her next location by dawn.

"Seriously...everything's so expensive...so much for my sex appeal..." She sighed. She looked up when she saw a ball of pink hair hunched over a bush...wait pink hair? She walked over. "Sir are you...alright...?"

In response she heard inhumanly noises.

The blonde was horrified and stepped back 10 meters. "I'll come back another day!" She speed walked away but was stopped by a strong hand grabbing hers. She froze and was chills in every nerve of her body. She turned slowly ready to fight back, just in case. She saw a pair of onyx eyes stare back at her. The stranger was merely a centimeter away from her face. His face looked like he was examining her chocolate brown eyes. She was very uncomfortable by his gesture.

"Sir please let go of hand." She said gently with a bit of a harsh tone.

"Hmm..." the stranger said getting a bit closer. The blonde's face was getting a brighter red due to his closeness. She was about to slap him when he suddenly collapsed and landed right onto her chest. She pushed him off right away, her face even brighter

"Damn pervert!" She hugged herself and stared down at the unconscious body. A bright idea came into her mind. What if he has money on him? She kneeled down next to his body and went through his pockets but was interrupted by sudden squawking. She looked up but was too late when a bright blue blur started attacking her

"Hey! Stop that!" She swung her arms over her head to stop the attack but failed miserably.

After a few moments of passing out Natsu regained consciousness and looked around. He was confused as to why he passed out until he heard his stomach grumble horribly. 'Oh.' was all he could mentally say. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard screaming five meters from him. Happy was pecking at a blonde girl's hair while she tried to run away. Natsu began to snicker before he started to laugh at the poor girl.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!"

"please stop!" The blonde was crying out for help while running in circles.

"Get 'er happy!" Natsu encouraged his companion, earning a yell from her.

The girl started to run towards Natsu and ran behind him.

"Oh grow up Lass it's just a stupid bir-" He was cut off by the pecking of a 'stupid' bird.

"Tell your bird to stop poking me! I wasn't doing anything wrong!" She cried.

Natsu was about to reply when Happy nudged his shoulder and squawked something again.

"You tried to steal my money didn't you?" He smirked.

"N-NO!"

"Liar"

"I never spoken a lie in my entire life!"

"Why is your face getting redder by the minute then?"

"It's not! It's just really hot here!"

"Well your weird since the skies filled with clouds and you're wearing a jacket lass."

"This is going nowhere and I need to find out of this stinking island."

"Sucks for you I have a job to do now!" Natsu ran off leaving the poor girl behind.

"I feel like she was important…oh well I'm starving now after that then the job!"


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu didn't think someone could be much of a pest as much as Gray.

But he was wrong.

Dead wrong.

The blonde would always complain how she got hungry and yelled at him for his bird.

"Don't call him a bird ya blonde picaroon!" Natsu would yell at the lass.

"Stop calling me blonde! I have a name! And I don't get these terms so I feel you're degrading me!" She would pout in anger.

"Like I care" Natsu tsked at her.

"It's Lucy." The blonde stop chasing him. "My names Lucy."

"Did I want ya name?" Natsu glared at her. Did she really think he wanted her following him?

"I just want you to address me properly by using my real name. Please?" Her voice softened as she got closer to him.

"Fine Scallywag…Lucy." Natsu teased. Natsu, even the densest of pirates could Lucy was seething with rage.

"Hey! How come you can call me weird names when I don't even know your name?!"

"And I don't plan on ya finding out little lass!" Natsu cocked a grin.

"Natsu! Natsu! Natsu!" A young boy with with dark purple ran towards the pink teen.

"Natsu..Scallywag." Lucy teased Natsu as he looked horrified seeing the dark aura from her.

"Romeo! You couldn't have come later?!" Natsu ran to the child.

"The whole ships been looking for you! It's been 24 hours. We're heading out to sea soon! You have to hurry because Erzas actin all provost again..." Romeo exaggerated the last two words in a horrified expression.

"Oh. No." Natsu whistled to call happy and started running towards the bay.

"Hey!" Lucy saw the stranger run away. She then thought to herself…

Heading out to sea?

Leaving the port?

Did Lucy just find her ticket to freedom?

Did she finally find a way to get away from her awful lie?

And Lucy ran faster than a train went.

She knew she had to get on that ship. She had nothing to lose going on it.

Plus, she would maybe have her first friend.

A friend.

Thinking about that word Lucy caught herself smiling for the first time in months.

So she ran ever faster and caught up to the ship. Holy Mavis she couldn't believe her eyes. That was the biggest thing she had ever seen. Taller than Kardia Cathedral.

It was beautiful. She saw the words on the ship saying Fairy Tail.

"Fairy tail..." The words spilled out of her mouth and tasted like vanilla. She loved the feeling of the name for some reason. But she realized.

This is pirate ship.

How is she going to get in?!

She searched everywhere and saw some men were loading boxes into the ship. So she ran to a box and emptied it out quietly. She groaned when she realized she was emptying out a box of raw pork. She tried running to another box when she heard a yell.

"How many boxes left Macao?" A purple haired young looking girl asked.

"Just this last one right here!" The man named Macao exclaimed pointing to the box was near. She jumped in quickly and shut the lid hoping it wouldn't fall out. She heard the man grunt and yelling for help and felt herself being lifted up into the air. She pinched her nose to block out the horrid smell. She couldn't stand anything that she knew was a tortured animal. She was vegan, so she felt horrible. She knew she had to get out. She felt herself being lowered and she immediately lifted the lid. Little did she know she was surrounded by men. Who looked like they wanted pork.

Really really badly.

But then they broke out in laughter and asked a bunch of questions.

"Whose this pretty lass?"

"Wow she's got big honkers!"

"Wait how'd this one get in the crate?"

" **Scallywag**?"

Lucy recognized the voice.

It was the weird,pirate talking pink headed Natsu.

"H-hey Scallywag…?"

AN: Hey guys its Thugnatsu here! I cannot begin to express how much I regret not posting so soon. This is my first public story ever and I didn't even commit as well as many other authors do. I feel so horrible and I will try my best to produce more chapters! I love you all who favorited the story. I again apologize to those who actually loved it and got upset I haven't even put a second chapter. I will resume this story as soon as possible. I will be busy for three weeks due to band camp but during that time I will try my best to write as much as I can! I know this was very short but next time will be waaaaaaaaay more! 


End file.
